When Push Comes to Shove
by satoshi8990
Summary: Satoshi and Daisuke go to America for the student exchang program. But when they get there, It seems Satoshi knows this american girl in the family they're staying with. And what is the girl secret? Rated M for later chapters. Satoshi x oc
1. The Guys and Girls

**Disclamer: I do not own any of the DNAngel characters. Misa, Yuzu, Rilie, Misa's mother are my characters. **

**Satoshi will be out of character because I want him too. And I'm not writing any Yaoi. So don't look for it in this story. **

**Sorry for any spelling and/or grammer mistakes. I did spell check and proof read twice so it should be good.**

**Please read and tell me any ways I could improve. Thank you.**

**-Satoshi8990-**

**------------------------------------------------------------**

Chapter 1: The Guys and Girls

"Hey! Yuzu!" A girl yelled running down the street, "I said hey!"

"Huh?" The girl named Yuzu stopped walking and turned around, "Oh, hiya Misa. What's up?"

"Oh nothing much. New findings in Astro World though."

They started walking towards Yuzu's destination.

"Really? Who's ya meet this time?" Yuzu asked.

"Well, actually I had a dream a couple nights ago and the parts I can remember is that I went out with Satoshi from DNAngel. And then I was trying to scence if anybody was near me last night and guess who was there!"

"Oh who could that be?" Yuzu asked hopping up the stairs to her house and opening the door.

"Satoshi!" Misa jumped up a down and the two giggled entering the house.

**------------------------------------------------------------**

"Niwa Daisuke and Hiwatari Satoshi."

Both looked up at their teachers with confused looks.

"You two have been selected for the foreign exchange program. Come to me after class to get the papers you need."

"Yes sensei." they said in unison.

"Well this really sucks." Dark said.

"Why?" Questioned Daisuke

"Mr. Blueberry over there." Dark replied.

"I don't get what's so bad about Hiwatari." Daisuke said looking over to Satoshi

"You really are small-minded."

"Huh?"

"Jeez," Dark rolled his eyes, "If he turns into Krad we're screwed. It's hard enough fighting him here. How do you think Americans will act if they see two guys with wings fighting in the sky? Not to mention a guy in a white dress..."

"I guess you do have a point." Daisuke signed and went back to work.

After class, Daisuke and Satoshi went to get all the papers.

"Have your parents' fills the medical forms out and bring them back by the end of this week. You two will be in the same house. These papers here tell you about the family. Now, go on." Their teacher said

"Arigato gozaims." Daisuke gave a quick bow and ran off. Satoshi stared at the door he went through.

"Sensei, how long do we have to stay there?" Satoshi asked looking back at her.

"Only for 3 in a half months." She smiled

"Ah... Good bye." He said and walked to his next class.

After the last bell, Daisuke headed for the door when a hand was placed on his shoulder making him jump a bit.

"Don't you think it's odd that sensei picked just us two out of the whole class to go?" Satoshi asked as Daisuke turned around.

"Uh...What do you mean Hiwatari?" He asked rubbing the back of his neck.

"Oh, nothing." He closed his eyes, "Just don't come near me any more than you have to."

He sighed and walked down the steps to the car waiting for him at the bottom.

"Koniciwa!" Daisuke said taking off his shoes and slipping on a pair of slippers after coming home from school, "Mom, Grandpa, I have something to show y-"

As he walked into the living room he saw Detective Saehara and Tekeshi with his camera sitting across from his mother and grandfather.

"Tekeshi? What are you doing here?" Daisuke asked sitting down.

"Las-" Tekeshi was cut of by his father saying, "Last night we followed Dark and he landed on your balcony. He entered your house and never came out. We need to search your house."

"But don't you need a search warrant for that?" Daisuke gulped

"Right here." He took out a sheet of paper and showed it to Emiko and Daiki.

"Well then, have a look around," Daiki said picking up his cup of tea, "But I'm afraid you won't find anything."

After Detective Saehara finished and left, Daisuke remembered the exchange student papers.

"Hey mom," He said pulling out the papers from his bag, "I was told I can do the student exchange program if I wanted too."

"Oh that's wonderful Dai!" Emiko hugged him and took the papers.

"I'm s'posed to have the papers in by the end of this week." Daisuke said as he headed upstairs to do his homework.

**------------------------------------------------------------**

"Misa! Go down stairs and take the close out of your dresser and the sheets off of your bed!" Misa's mother yelled at her daughter sitting on the floor playing Final Fantasy 7. When she didn't move, she yelled, "Misa!"

"OK!" Misa yelled and jumped down a few stairs to the basement, "Jeez... make me get game over. How dare you!"

She was starting to take the covers off her bed when she heard a knock on her window. She looked up to see Yuzu and her other friend Rilie. Unlocking the window and pushing the screen out she invited them in.

"Yo Rilie! What's up?" Misa asked.

"Eh, my mom dumped another boyfriend she just got last Tuesday."

"Jeez. Your moms wacked." Yuzu said leaning up against the wall.

"Yeah, tell me about it." Rilie said starting to help Misa with her cloths, "Why do you have to take all your stuff out anyways?"

"Oh, you guys don't know, do you?"

"Know what?" they said.

"My mom told the school that she'd let 2 Japanese students stay here for the foreign exchange thing."

"Well, at least for once your mom did something smart!" Rilie laughed

"Yeah!" Yuzu jumped up, "You can ask them all sorts of questions about Japan and anime and-"

"are they boys or girls?" Rilie cut Yuzu off receiving a glare.

"I don't know. Their school didn't send us any information yet." Misa said putting new clean white bed sheets on her bed, "They are going to arrive in two weeks so I hear."

"oh cool!" Yuzu said snapping out of the death glare she had on Rilie.

"Hey Misa," Rilie said in a more serious tone, "You only scenced Satoshi right?"

"Yeah, that's right."

"Yuzu told me all about your dream and stuff. That's cool."

"Wouldn't it be cool if he was one of the exchange students!" Yuzu jumped in excitement.

"You betya!" Misa blushed and then said, "And Daisuke too so he can turn into Dark. I don't care if he likes Rika! He will be mine! Quote un Quote Yuzu!"

Misa fell to the floor laughing and Yuzu tackled her. Rilie joined the fun and started tickling both of them.

Later that night, Misa was laying on her floor, staring up at her ceiling with a troubled look on her face.

"Don't worry Misa, I'm sure the two will be nice people." A females voice rang out through her head.

"It's not that," Misa replied turning over, "I visited Astro World a bit ago and since you can't come with me there, you don't know what happened."

"Well, It can't be that bad, can it?" The voice asked.

"I'm just confused," Misha sighed, "I was walking in a park with Satoshi and he said I'll see him soon."

"What's so bad about that?"

"I can't figure out what he means!" Misa yelled sitting up.

"Ok, ok. Jeez, theres no need to get all pissy."

"Shut up, will you." Misa said

"Hey, there is a plus side! They might be both really hot guys!" The voice said in a cherpy tone.

"Is that all you ever think about?" Misa asked laying back down.

"Well no. And yes. I mean, I think about other stuff than guys."

"Yeah sure, whatever. Just go to sleep."

End of chapter 1: The Guys and Girls


	2. The Arrival

**Once agian, the DNAngel characters arn't mine. Misa, Megumi, and their mother are mine though.**

**Hope there arn't too many spelling/grammer mistakes. **

**Please tell me if I can improve in any way.**

**Oh and Astro World is a thing me and my friend Krystal do. It's just basically you go to the worls were anime characters live and you can interract with them. I know that some of you may not belive this but, if you do, email me and I'll tell you more.**

**-Satoshi8990-**

Chapter 2: The arrival

Daisuke woke up Thursday morning early at 5 am. A week from when he was told that he would be going to America with Satoshi. He was to say the least, a little nervous. But, he showered, got dressed, ate, grabbed his bags and went out the door with a smile on his face.

"Why are you so happy?" Dark yawned

"Well, I don't know. I bet this is gonna be fun!" Daisuke replied.

"Guh...you to hyper..." Dark mooned.

Meanwhile at Satoshi's house, he was just now getting his bags packed. _This is going to be hell_ He thought closing his suitcase.

They both met up at the airport and boarded their plane. Satoshi staring out the window and Daisuke sleeping.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Ah...crap," Misa sighed waking up, "Their arriving today."

"Misa..." a small voice said from behind her door.

"What is it Megumi?" She said scratching her head.

A small boy opened the door and walked in. His black wavy hair in tangles.

"Mama told me to come wake you up," Megumi said, "She also said to vacuum and make sure everything is nice and neat."

"Okay. Thanks for telling me." Misa stood up and ruffled the boys hair.

"Hey Misa," Megumi said taking the girl's hand away from his head, "Do you now who they are yet?"

"No, they never told us," She said getting the vacuum from the closet in the basement, "Though I know for a fact that they are both boys."

"Oh, thank you Misa. Breakfast will be ready soon. Then we are going to go pick them up at 10." Megumi said in his soft voice and ran upstairs.

After vacuuming, Misa went upstairs to eat. It was now 8:30. She was excited to see the boys. But at the same time, nervous. She still hadn't figured out what Satoshi meant when she visited Astro World.

She went into the laundry room to get some cloths out. Her mother had her take all he cloths out of her dresser because one of the boys would be staying in her room for the 3 months. She settled on a black pair of tight pants and a blue long sleeve shirt. She tied her hair back into a messy bun and sat on the floor and played Final Fantasy 7 for an hour.

"Come on Misa!" Her mother said heading out the door.

"I just need to save and I'll be right out!" Misa yelled saving her game and turning off the game and t.v. She grabbed her pair of converses and ran out the door.

On the way over to the airport, she was thinking about the two boys. She remembered what Yuzu and Rilie were saying last week. She blushed and shook her head. _That would never happen. Satoshi and Daisuke come here. No, it wouldn't be possible. _She then thought of what Satoshi had said to her. _But then again...nah._ They parked to car and the three of them, Misa, Megumi and their mother went into the airport.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Um, Hiwatari, do you know who we are s'posed to look for?" Daisuke asked trying to look over the crowd.

"Here is a picture of the mother," He said giving him a picture, "Sensei said she'd be with her son that's about 6 years old and a daughter about our age."

"Oh...Well, lets just go to the front door and wait." Daisuke suggested getting his suitcases of of the thing.

"Good idea." Satoshi said getting his suitcase and they walked towards the front.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Mom, I'm gonna go to the bathroom really quick." Misa said standing up.

"Ok dear, don't get lost." Her mother said watching for any foreigners that might be the boys.

Misa walked off rolling her eyes and walked to the bathroom. She got done, washed her hands and looked in the mirror and sighed. _I really don't want to go and met them. I think I'll be too nervous. _She sighed and walked out the door. She was walking back too place Megumi and her mother were sitting when she saw her mom walking towards the parking lot out the window. She raised and eyebrow and ran into someone.

"I'm so sorry! I-" She looked up into a pair of sapphire blue eyes.

"It's... ok." He said confused. He had a look on his face as though trying to remember where he saw her before.

Misa's heart kind of skipped a beat and she could feel her face heat up.

"Ah! I'm so sorry!" She panicked backing up. _Oh my god..._ She thought looking at his full self, _it is him!_

"Misa...right?"

"Huh?" Misa was snapped out of her trance by his voice.

"Yes, it is, Hiwatari-san." She smiled and blushed.

"Why are you so embarrassed?" Satoshi asked

"Eh..." She looked in the other direction to see her mother coming in, "Mom, did you bring the car around?"

"Yes! Now help them with their suitcases Misa. How rude." Her mother scolded her.

"Don't worry! We can get it ourselves. Plus, a girl shouldn't be doing our jobs!" A voice from where Megumi was sitting said.

She looked over to see Daisuke sitting next to Megumi.

_This so has to be a dream._ She thought, _this can't be real._

"Hey," Satoshi said, "Are you coming?"

"Ah, yes!" She said running to catch up to them.

When they got home, their mother told them both something and sent them away. Megumi showed Daisuke where he was going to sleep. The two would share the same room. One got one side while the other got the other half. Misa lead Satoshi downstairs.

"Well, It's a little small but, here is where you will stay!" Misa said opening the door, " We thought that, since Daisuke still a little childish he wouldn't mind bunkin' with Megumi. But, we didn't want to put 3 people in a room so you can have mine."

"But, where are you going to sleep?" Satoshi asked putting his suitcase down on the floor by the bed.

"Oh, I'm gonna camp out in the living room!" She turned around and smiled. "It was my mom's idea!"

"She really shouldn't make you do that." He said staring at her.

"Well, "she laughed, "If I don't do what she says, I can't do anything fun for 2 weeks and I don't want that to happen!"

"Oh." He said.

"You can use whatever you want in here, " Misa said, "You can put your close in here, you can use the computer, though the Internet hookup is kinda slow, the t.v you can use. Anything!"

He really wasn't listing. She kept going but the only thing he could pay attention too was her. How the stray strands of hair would sway when she move and her smile. Every time she'd look at him she'd blush. Though, he didn't understand why.

"You know," He said wrapping his arms around her waist from behind her and whispering in her ear, "I never could she you very clearly on Astro World. Your so beautiful."

She didn't know what to think. And why was she so embarrassed. He hugged he so many times in Astro World. Why did it change now? Her heart was racing and her face was red.

"Well, I uh, I..." She tried talking but couldn't.

"Shh...Just let me hug you. I haven't in a while anyway." He said playing with her hands.

"Heh... Hiwatari-san. Why did you leave me in astro world with such a confusing farewell?"

"What do you mean?" He asked letting go of her.

"You confused me by saying that I'd see you soon. I mean, sure I'd see you in Astro World. But, it just confused me."

"Well, I'm sorry that it confused you so much Misa."

"Hiwatari-san, "Misa said looking up at him, "Why do you act this way?"

"What do you mean?"

"You're so different when I see you any other time. Why are you acting like this now?"

"Why must you call me Hiwatari-san? Hmm. Answer that and I'll answer yours." He said looking down at her.

"Misa! Come up here and help me with dinner!" She heard her mother yell. She stared at him a couple more seconds and ran off.

He watched her leave and collapsed on the bed. _Why did I act that way? I've never had any feelings for a girl like that before. Why is she so different?_

End of chapter 2: The Arrival


	3. A day for questions

Disclaimer: I don't own the DNAngel characters, as you know. Misa Himiko, Megumi Himiko, and Mrs. Himiko, Yuzu, Rilie, are my own characters though.

**I'm sorry for not updating this. I couldn't think of anything to write. And I had a bunch of things to do. School is starting up and I had Orientation a while ago so yeah. You all know how school goes. **

**I wrote half of this in my notebook and the other half just came to me. I had kind of a writer's block when I wrote the first half so it's not really good.**

**And sorry that the paragraphs aren't indented. Fanfiction doesn't show the indents. Wah!**

**Enough babble right? Enjoy the third chapter to 'When Push Comes To Shove'**

**-Satoshi8990-**

**Chapter 3**

"Um, excuse me," Megumi said softly, "Hiwatari-sama needs to get up now. It's time for breakfast."

Megumi stood at the side of the bed, nibbling on his fingernails.

"Unh…" Satoshi sat up and rubbed his eyes, "Ok. I'll be right there."

Megumi ran out of the room closing the door behind him.

'I understand why Megumi-san would be embarrassed,' He thought getting dressed, 'but why Misa.'

Upstairs Misa was setting the table. She was still in her pajamas so after she finished she went and changed into a pair of blue jeans and a red oversized T-shirt. It hung a little above her knees. After that she put the plate of pancakes on the table and filled every cup with orange juice.

"Good morning Misa-san" Daisuke said walking in, "It smells good in here!"

"Good morning Niwa-san. My mom made breakfast. Praise her not me."

"Ok. But it still smells good!" He smiled and took an exaggerated sniff.

Misa laughed and said, "Just sit wherever you want. I'm going to see if Hiwatari-san is up yet."

"Ok." Daisuke said sitting down next to Megumi.

Misa walked down the stairs and paused before knocking on the door. She never did answer his question the night before. Nor did she even talk to him the rest of the night. Was he mad at her for it? She stood there pondering as the door opening. She jumped and apologized.

"I just came to see if you were awake yet." She said staring at her feet.

He was awake a dressed but didn't have his shirt buttoned all the way and didn't have his glasses on either.

"Why are you sorry about everything?" He asked closing the door and buttoning the rest of his shirt.

"I…" She paused, "I don't know."

"Tell me when you figure it out Himiko-san." He said as he walked past her and up the stairs.

Her heart stopped for a second. 'He called me, Himiko-san. Not Misa.' She thought. A lump in her throat formed. 'Why'd he call me Himiko-san.'

As Satoshi took a seat far from Daisuke he thought about what he had just said to Misa. 'Why'd I say that?' He put his chin in his hand and saw Misa walk up the stairs. She had a somewhat pained expression on her face. 'It was me wasn't it? I'm just not good with things like this.' He sighed and crossed his arms on the table and buried his head in them.

After breakfast, Misa and Megumi were washing the dishes. Of course Daisuke said he wanted to help so him and Megumi forced Satoshi to help to. Daisuke who was drying them talked with Megumi the whole time. While Satoshi who was putting them away never once talked to Misa nor she talked to him.

"We're going shopping!" Mrs. Himiko yelled walking in which broke the silence and almost making Satoshi drop the plate in his hands.

"For what?" Misa asked still washing some more dishes.

"The boys don't need to wear their uniforms to school so I've decided to take them out shopping. Of course you 2 are coming too." She said pointing to Misa and Megumi.

"We have other close Himiko-sama! You don't need to buy us new ones!" Daisuke said.

"But I must! Now come on Misa! Hurry it up!" Mrs. Himiko yelled and walked off.

Daisuke went back to talking with Megumi but now Satoshi's attention was on Misa. He heard her sniff and then she used her sleeve to wipe her face off. She was crying. And she couldn't stop. He watched her for a good 3 minutes before Daisuke whispered something to him.

"Do you know why she's crying Hiwatari?"

"I think so." He said, "I'll talk to her later."

After they finished up, they took the van this time. Mrs. Himiko wouldn't let anybody sit in the passenger seat from fear of the air bag. So she gave assigned seats to every one.

"Misa! You sit in the seat behind me, Daisuke-san, you can sit here," She said pointing to the other bucket seat, "And Megumi and Satoshi-san, pick a seat in the far back except the middle. No one will sit in the middle!"

After they were all seated, Mrs. Himiko started to drive. Megumi sat behind Daisuke and Satoshi sat behind Misa. Megumi wanted to bug Daisuke anyways so what better way to do it then sitting behind him. Daisuke didn't mind though. He talked right back.

'Megumi sure has been talking a lot with Daisuke' Misa thought and smiled at him. When Megumi saw her he smiled back at her.

When they stopped, Misa gagged when she saw where they were.

"Mom! Why the mall?" Misa yelled.


	4. Meeting the Girls

**I hate disclaimers. Take to long to type out. Here. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own any DNAngel characters. And you already hopefully know my characters.**

**The ending for chapter 3 was kinda stupid. I couldn't think of any other way to end it. This chapter is way longer that the first 3. I just couldn't stop writing! lol**

**Please tell me if I'm too slow in some parts or too fast in others. Sometimes I just have too many ideas. **

**This chapter was originally entitled 'The Dreaded Mall' but I thought Meeting the Girls sounded better.**

**Just a little f.y.i for you all. In upcoming chapters I may have the characters do really stupid things. I've been watching Viva La Bam a lot. So, yeah. If anyone watches that, you know how stupid they are. Bam influences my writing dammit! Haha. I don't think they will tho. That would be really out of character for anyone.**

**-Satoshi8990-**

**On to Chapter 4: Meeting the Girls **

"Mom! Why the mall?" Misa yelled

"Well were else are we going to go Misa?" She asked angrily

"I don't know…" She muttered and unlatched her seat belt

After all 5 of them got out of the car they started walking towards the entrance. Misa noticed a few people staring at them. Or more like staring at Daisuke and Satoshi. She recognized them from school. 'The stupid preps' she thought 'why are they staring?'

"Where do we want to go first everyone?" Mrs. Himiko asked happily.

"How about home…" Misa said under her breath.

Mrs. Himiko lead in front, then Megumi was walking next to Daisuke, Satoshi was behind them and Misa drew up the rear. Daisuke was admiring all the stores and people and Satoshi was just staring ahead of him looking at nothing what so ever. He was actually thinking why Misa was crying so hard.

'Well that's easy Satoshi-sama. She's mad at you'

His face flushed with anger at the sound of his voice.

'Shut up. I don't need to hear for you right now.'

'Well that was mean. No wonder Misa-chans mad at you. Your so mean to people.'

'Don't you ever call her Misa-chan again Krad.'

'I'll do whatever I please.' Krad said with a laugh and disappeared.

Misa could obviously see that Satoshi was angry. Maybe it was something she did. She was going though anything she could have done to make him mad when she heard someone call her name.

"Hey, Misa!"

She turned around to see the girl she hated most. Her name was Brandy Emerson. The most popular girl in her school. 'Oh no.' She thought. Satoshi had heard someone call her name and turned around to see who it was.

"What do you want?" Misa asked

"You're on our ground. I thought I told you never to come here again?" Brandy said with a flick of her hair. She was with her little posse as everyone called it. Brittany, Maranda, and Chelsy. And as their leader did, they flicked their hair too.

"Like I wanna be here. I had to come so just leave me alone." She said and turned to leave but Brandy grabbed her arm.

"Little girls that don't listen to the rules must get punished." Brandy smirked

"Let go of her." Satoshi said glaring at her.

Brandy and the other girls just stared at him. Satoshi took Misa's other hand and tried to walk but Brandy still had a hold on her.

"I said now." He said and took the girl's hand of Misa.

He took her hand again and started walking towards the direction of the other three.

"Who was that Brandy?" Maranda asked her.

"I don't know. But nobody touches me and gets away with it." She hissed and the four walked off.

Misa could feel her face heating up because he was holding her hand.

'Why'd he help me like that?" Misa thought

'Well it's only cuz he likes you Misa!' The female's voice rang out again

'No he doesn't!' She looked over at him and blushed once again.

'Come on. Isn't he the one you talk to in Astro World?' questioned the voice

'Yeah.'

'Well from what you tell me he's pretty cool. Why don't you go out with him?'

'Shut up Da-'

Satoshi asked her something interrupting her in mid-thought.

"Who were those girls?" He asked

"Their just some girls from my School. We don't really get along." She hung her head.

"You shouldn't let people boss you around like that." He said.

She looked over at him. He was looking ahead of himself with a slight look of anger on his face. Neither of them talked for a while. Then Misa broke the silence.

"Thank you." She blushed.

He looked down at her a noticed he was still holding her hand. He quickly let go and stuffed his hands in his pockets and looked the other way. Blushing slightly.

"Why'd you…let go?" She asked him.

He stopped and looked back at her surprised. He kind of panicked and then asked her, "Did you want…me to let go?"

She stared into his beautiful blue eyes not knowing what to say. They were thrown out of the moment when Misa heard a familiar voice call her name.

"Misa-chan!" She yelled again tackling her to the floor

"Yuzu, what are you doing here?" Misa asked

"Rilies here too!" Yuzu squealed

"She is?" Misa asked surprised

"We just came to get some mangas, nothing else," Rilie said walking up and picking up Yuzu off of Misa, "What're you doing here?"

"Oh, mom wanted to buy Hiwatari-san and Niwa-san some new cloths for school." She said standing up.

The other two girls stared at her.

"Did you just say Hiwatari and Niwa?" Rilie asked

"Um, yeah. Look behind you." She said

Satoshi was standing quietly behind them watching them. As Yuzu and Rilie turned around they gasped and stepped back a few feet.

"The hell!" Rilie exclaimed.

"Hiwatari-san and Niwa-san are the exchange students," Misa said

"No way!" Yuzu jumped up and down her eyes shimmering at the thought of Daisuke turning into Dark.

"Hiwatari-san, this is Carlie Siliverston," She said pointing to Yuzu, "We call her Yuzu though."

Satoshi bowed and shook her hand.

"And this is Rilie Miller. There my best friends!" She smiled, "And you two know how he is already so lets go find my mom!"

Misa was to say the least, nervous. She was walking with Rilie and Yuzu on either side of her and Satoshi was walking behind them. They finally found Mrs. Himiko and the other two in Pac Sun. Although Misa didn't like it, she had to go in.

"Hello Misa-san!" Daisuke smiled, "Your mother was just gonna go look for you. She paying for some things."

Yuzu squealed at the sight of him. As Misa introduced Yuzu and Rilie, Megumi came over to Satoshi with a bag in his hands.

"Mama got Hiwatari-sama some cloths." He said and handed the bag up to him.

"Thank you Megumi-san." He said and took the bag.

"Misa! Where were you two!" Mrs. Himiko tapped he foot with her hands on her hips.

"Well, Rilie and Yuzu found me and I was introducing them to Satoshi-san." Misa said

"I don't care if they came to see you are not. We got a bunch of things by the time you introduced them! That's to long for an introduction!"

The argued some more but Satoshi didn't really hear them. He was thinking of what Misa just called him.

'She called me… By my first name.' He thought and a slight smile spread across his face.

'See? I told you if you were nice to her she wouldn't be mad at you Satoshi-sama.'

He didn't say anything back to him. He only kept staring at her.

They all walked out Rilie and Yuzu saying their good-byes and walked off. Then they all went to the food court. As Mrs. Himiko ordered some food and drinks from the Burger King there, the kids found a place to sit.

'Hey Daisuke?' Dark asked

'Yeah?'

'That Misa girl. It's almost feels the same way when you're around Satoshi doesn't it?'

'Ah! What do you mean by that!' He yelled in panic.

'Not like that. I mean like theres another person within her.'

'She's not like us Dark. She couldn't be!'

'Whatever. I'm going back to sleep.' Dark yawned.

It was quite as they ate. Satoshi sometimes glancing at Misa but then get embarrassed and turn the other way.

"Do you guys want to go to the bookstore?" Misa asked looking over at Daisuke and Satoshi.

"Um, sure." Satoshi said.

"That would be fun!" Daisuke smiled.

They threw their trash away and started walking towards the bookstore in one of the wings of the mall.

"This is one of two stores I go to. I don't really like the mall." Misa said turning around and walking backwards to face Satoshi and Daisuke.

They entered the bookstore. It wasn't really big but it sure had a lot of books. Misa led them over to the Manga section.

"Do you guys read any Manga?" Misa asked looking if there was any new titles.

"I don't have time." Satoshi said bluntly

"I've read a few," Daisuke said, "but I don't really have time either."

"Yeah I guess it was a stupid question to ask." She smiled.

"What do you mean?" The two boys asked at once.

Misa giggled and walked over to another shelf and grabbed something on it.

"Here. Flip through it!" She said handing it to Satoshi first.

He looked at it and the front had a drawing that looked exactly like Daisuke. He started to flip through it. He blushed a little and closed it handing it to Daisuke. They were both surprised.

'Daisuke! What the hell?' Dark yelled seeing himself and everybody else on the pages.

'I don't know! All she did was tell us to flip through it!'

"Doesn't the story sound familiar?" Misa asked

They both were quite.

"That's your guy's story," she started to explain, "In your guy's world, your manga is about the lives of people in my world. And vise versa. But how you guys could have come her for the exchange program is beyond me."

"Have you…read these?" Satoshi asked her

"Yup! I've read up to volume 4. That's where you guys were going on that school trip!" She laughed a bit.

Satoshi blushed and looked down. Misa noticed some girls in the next shelf over looking through some DNAngel books and looking at Satoshi and Daisuke. They were getting really excited and looked like they were going to explode.

"Um, they're just cosplaying! Their costumes are really good aren't they?" She asked talking the boy's hand and leading them out of the store.

"Wow. That was close." Misa muttered.

"Niwa-sama!" Megumi came running over, "I want to show you something!"

The two went off leaving Misa and Satoshi alone. They sat on the nearest bench and Misa looked up at the ceiling.

"I'm glad no one at my school really likes manga or we'd be screwed." She said, "I don't think we could make an excuse like back in the store."

"Hey." Satoshi said.

She looked at him. "What?"

"Before we ate, you called me by my first name."

She blushed and her eyes widened. 'I did!' She thought

"It's nothing to be embarrassed about you know." He said looking down at the floor.

"Why did you help me before with Brandy and them?" She changed the subject quickly.

"Because I…um…It looked like you needed help ok." He said a light shade of red crossing his face.

"It's nothing to be embarrassed about you know?" She mimicked him and laughed.

They were quite for a bit. Satoshi remembered earlier at the house when she crying.

"Why were you crying earlier?" He asked

"I um…" She sighed, "I just thought you were mad at me because you called me Himiko-san."

He got a sick kind of feeling in his stomach.

"And I just hate it when my mom yells at me like that." She added

"I've noticed that your mother isn't to kind to you." He said

He could see her eyes glazing over with tears. A lump filled in her throat. She was trying to hold back her tears.

"Why do you do whatever she says?" He asked

"Because I have to."

"Do you mind me asking why." He asked moving closer to him

"I just have to," She said as the dam broke and tears escaped her eyes, "If I don't do what she says she'll make me do even more for my stupid job, which I don't want to do. It's just not fair!"

She was trying to wipe away the tears with her sleeve but it didn't work. She felt his arms around her and she dug her face into his shirt.

"What is this job you have to do Misa-san?" He asked

She shook her head, "I can't tell you. I'm sorry."

He was kind of disappointed that she wouldn't tell him but he held her like that until she stopped crying. She sat up straight and looked at him.

"Your face is all red." He laughed. It made her laugh too.

"Well I can't help that."

"Here." He said as he gave her his handkerchief.

"Thank you…Satoshi-san."


	5. The Cook Out

Disclaimer: I don't own the DNAngel characters. I wish I did. Hehehehehe. There will be a new character named Kile in this chapter. Pronounced like Kyle. So yeah. He's another of my characters. 

**This chapter, um…. I don't really know what is gonna happen in this chapter. The ideas will just come to me as I write more. I'm gonna make Satoshi fall off a deck though. Rofl. Please don't ask. Just read!**

**Even though chapter 4 was long, it was all dialogue. This chapter, I think it will be just as long. (7 pages to the people who want to know). But I think I'm gonna put a little more detail in. **

**I went and re-read the previous chapters and my only response of why Satoshi was all like into Misa and then kinda like, gets really embarrassed and so on. Well, I don't know. Maybe he's bipolar or something. Shrugs**

**Tell me ways to improve please!**

**-Satoshi8990-**

**Chapter 5:** **The cookout**

Monday came and Misa had to show Satoshi and Daisuke around her school. Luckily, they were put in the same classes as her. Satoshi sat next to her and Daisuke in front. The Teachers thought it would be good to seat them together in every class.

"What do we have 8th period Himiko-san?" Daisuke asked

"We have gym. Just ask Mr. Johnson for your gym lockers. You know I can't help you with that." She said and walked into the girl's locker room.

"Excuse me sir," Daisuke said walking up to what looked like a teacher, "Are you Mr. Johnson?"

"Yes I am. Are you two new students?" Mr. Johnson asked

They nodded. And he showed them their lockers, gave them the combos for the locks and gave them some gym cloths. The cloths were plain and simple. The tops consisted of a white T-shirt and sweatshirt and black shorts and pants. After the two changed they took their places by Misa. Satoshi kinda blushed as he watched her do her stretches.

'You're a pervert Satoshi-sama.' Krad laughed

'I am not!'

'Yes you are. Stop thinking those dirty things.'

After what Krad said, he blushed a bright red. Misa looked over at him and laughed.

"Ok all of you little pests," Mr. Johnson said, "Go outside and run 4 laps on the track!"

As all the students complained and walked towards the door Daisuke had some questions for Misa.

"How long is 4 laps?"

"Well, it's a mile. You do know our measuring system right?"

"Yeah. That's kinda long. Do you guess do this every time?"

"We either do 3 or 4 laps." She said shrugging.

They all got to the starting line and Mr. Johnson blew his whistle for them all to start. Misa started of at a slow pace but was up in the front with Daisuke and Satoshi right next to her. After the 2 lap Daisuke fell behind a little bit but Satoshi didn't even seem to be a little tired.

"Aren't you," She panted, "Aren't you tired yet?"

"Not really." He said looking over at her.

'She is a good runner' He thought

He kept staring at her but not at her face. More at her body. He was blushing but he couldn't stop staring at her. When they finished they went back inside and played some volleyball. Misa was trying to explain to Daisuke how to serve it but couldn't really get him to do it right.

After they all changed, they got all their books and started to walk home.

"How did you like your first day of school here guys?" Misa asked them walking in the middle of them.

"All your teachers are nice." Daisuke said, "And I like all the classes I have."

"How about you Satoshi-san?" Misa turned to him

"It was…fun." He said. Krad was more active these last two days and he was starting to worry about it.

"Are you feeling ok Satoshi-san?" Misa stopped and turned towards him

"Huh? Oh yeah. Just thinking about something back at home. It's nothing." He said and gave a slight smile.

When they got home, they sat down at the table and Misa helped them with their homework. Well, she mainly helped Daisuke and Satoshi helped her.

Tuesday they had Music. Misa was dreading it because she would have to sing in front of Satoshi but Daisuke seemed happy. Satoshi had his blank look on so she didn't know about him. The teacher handed out a paper to everyone with the song they were going to learn how to sing today. After she played it a few times on the piano she wanted everyone to start singing. They all started singing but Misa stopped. She was amazed my Satoshi's voice.

'He has such a beautiful voice.' She thought

She continued staring at him as the song finished.

"Misa!" The teacher yelled snapping her out of her trance, "I would like it if you sang instead of staring at Satoshi."

"Ehh! Yes ma'am!" She said hiding her face behind her paper because she was blushing fiercely.

The rest of the week was they same routine. They went through all there classes and Satoshi stared at Misa in gym and Misa stared at Satoshi in music. And then they went home.

Mrs. Himiko decided to have a grill out Saturday afternoon. She invited their neighbors over to join them. Their neighbors consisted of two boys, one age 14, one age 7 name Nick and their dad Tyler. Mrs. Himiko always joked about how the older boy, Kile and Misa had crushes on each other when they were little. So Misa warned her mom that if she'd bring that up now she wouldn't do her job at all.

"Hey Satoshi-san?" Misa asked staring at the TV screen playing Final Fantasy7

"Hmm?" He was working on some of his homework he didn't do after school Friday.

"Did you bring your swim suit?" She asked

"Uhh," He blushed, "Why?"

"Cuz we have a pool and usually when it's hot outside you go swimming!" She exclaimed

"Yeah, I brought mine." He said

"That's good! Now you can swim with me!" She immediately blushed and looked down.

He just stared at her and then Mrs. Himiko asked if they could help her get the food ready. They wear just making hot-dogs and hamburgers but it seemed like a life time to both of them to stand there next to each other and get it all ready.

They followed Mrs. Himiko out to the deck were the grill was.

"Um, Satoshi-san, don't lean on the railing cuz it's really unsteady and its about a 6 foot drop to the ground." Misa said

"Okay. Thanks for telling me."

"Misa! Go call Tyler and tell them they can come over now!" Mrs. Himiko ordered

"Ok mom."

She went inside and called them. Satoshi followed her in. She dialed their number and waited for them to pick up.

"Tyler?" She asked, "Yeah. Mom said you guys can come over now."

She paused for a bit. "Ok I'll tell her. Ok bye."

She walked back outside and told her mom that they were going to bring corn on the cob and they already cooked it. She walked back inside and turned off her game.

"Hey," Misa said getting out the catsup and other things from the fridge, "Do you want to go swimming now?"

"Um, sure." Satoshi said a shade of pink crossing his face

"Ok just let me change and find a towel." Misa said getting her bathing suit from the laundry room and going into the bathroom.

Satoshi walked downstairs and changed. He sat on the bed a while and rubbed his temples.

'Krad, don't try to take over please.'

'Why are you being so nice to me?'

'Just don't take over'

He grabbed a towel and put his glasses on the desk before walking upstairs. When he reached the top of the stairs he saw Misa sitting in a chair in by the table. She had a shirt over her suit so he couldn't see her, which made him kinda sad.

"Um, lets go." He said.

They walked out the back door and sat their towels on the table. He was staring at her out of the corner of his eye as she took of the shirt. When he saw her suit her gasped. It was a two piece with short shorts and a bikini top. All of it was white except the ties and stitching which were black. She put her hair up in a ponytail and looked at him.

"I just got it. Does it look good?" Misa asked spinning in a circle.

He was speechless. She laughed and walked down the stairs. Their in-ground pool went from 3 feet to 9 feet. She got in in the 3-foot end and swam out a bit.

"Come on!" She yelled, "The water ain't cold."

He walked to the edge and dived in the deeper end. When he came up, she was staring at him.

"What?" He asked

"Oh nothing." She said and turned around and started to swim back to the other side. He saw something on her back when her hair moved to the other side of her back.

"Hey, Misa-san." Satoshi said catching up to her

"Yeah?"

"Why do you have this tattoo?" He asked touching the place on her shoulder were it was, "Your mom actually let you get that?"

"Um ah! It's just, something everyone in my family gets when they turn a certain age. Nothing special!" She said waving her hands around in the air.

It was a tattoo of two wings. The left one was white, the right one was black. The wings were angel wings? Obviously they had to have some reason if everyone in the family has to get it.

"What do they stand for?" Satoshi asked running his fingers over it making her shiver

"I can't tell you." She said.

"Please?" He asked rubbing his hand up and down her back making her shiver more.

"I'm sorry Satoshi-san I can't." She said turning around.

"Why not?" He said moving closer to her.

She shook her head blushing because he was only a few inches away from her face.

"Will you tell me later?" He said after moving only millimeters from her face.

"Maybe I will maybe I won't." She looked in his eyes. His expression was that of wanting something. She could tell it was something other than an answer, "Satoshi, what're you-"

"Shhhh…" He said and cupped the side if her face. They barley kissed when someone jumped in and splashed them. The pulled away quickly each of them blushing.

"Kile's gonna be mad when I tell him what you almost did Misa!" A little boy giggled

"Nick! Will you shut up! I don't like Kile and he doesn't like me!" Misa yelled swimming after him

"You can catch me! Haha!" Nick giggled and dove underwater. When he came back up he saw his brother Kile standing at the edge.

"Oh Kile! Misa almost kis-" He was shut up when Misa dunked him underwater.

"Hi Kile! This is Satoshi Hiwatari," She said pointing to him, "And Satoshi-san, this is Kile Peterson. He's my neighbor."

They two kind of waved at each other in acknowledgment.

"Ok! The food is ready!" Mrs. Himiko yelled from the deck. Misa, Satoshi, and Nick got out of the pool and walked up the stares. Satoshi put the shirt on he had brought out and tried to dry his hair some. They all ate and joked around. Satoshi, Misa, Kile, and Daisuke, who came back from walking around the neighborhood, were all standing up talking to each other while the adults and the little kids sat at the table.

"So, Satoshi is it?" Kile asked

"Yes that's right." He answered

"I saw you at school. Where'd you get the blue hair?"

"Um, it's natural."

"It is? Wow! That's so cool!" Kile said excitedly.

"I'll be right back. I have to get something inside." Misa said.

"We'll be right here." Kile said

After she went in, Kile started asking him questions about her.

"So, do you think she's hot or what?" Kile said nudging him with his elbow

"…"

"C'mon! Every guy at school thinks she's hot! And you get to stay in the same house as her and sleep in her room! God you're a lucky little bastard."

"Well, um…"

"Ok! I'm back!" Misa said shutting the glass sliding down behind her. She didn't see it but Nick he stuck his foot out for her to trip over it. Which she did.

"Ah no!" She yelled as she started to trip. Satoshi caught her but fell backwards into the railing, which broke. And they both fell on the ground below them.

"Ow…That hurt." Misa said. She opened her eyes.

'Ah! I landed on Satoshi! Oh no!' She screamed in her mind.

"I'm so sorry Satoshi-san!" She panicked as he sat up.

"It's ok. You're not hurt. That's the good thing." He smiled at her

She was taken back by his smile. Her heart started pounding. 'Oh no! Not now!' She thought

"I, I'm sorry! I'll um be right back!" She ran out the gate and through the front door and into the bathroom downstairs.

'Oh shit' She thought looking in the mirror.

"Oh come on. I haven't been out in a while! Let me have some fun!"

A girl a little taller than Misa stood in the bathroom now. Purple hair and purple eyes. The exact same as Dark, just, a girl.

'No Dark! No! I don't want you to leave this room!' She yelled

"What if Satoshi comes in. I mean you are letting him use this bathroom right?" The female Dark said.

'I never thought about that! Um quick! Were is that picture of um whats his face?'

"You mean James? It's upstairs."

'Than go get it!'

"Fine. Spoil my fun why don't you. Jeez."

She walked upstairs making sure no one was there and looked at the picture of this guy named James. James is Kile's brother but went to live with his mother after their parents divorced.

'Oh Dark, I'm going to kill you.' Misa said as she transformed back.

'Go ahead and try but you'll only be killing yourself.'

'Shut up. Wait, I didn't change when I saw Kile. I changed when, oh my god. That can't be!'

'Well obviously it is.'

She heard someone come in though the back door. She looked over to see who it was.

"Satoshi-san…"

"Why'd you run away like that Misa-san?" He asked

"I um, forgot I left something on that I needed to turn off!" She lied

"But I was with you the whole day. I didn't see you leave anything on." He said

'Stay cool Misa. Stay cool.' She thought to herself.

"I just, I needed to come inside ok!" She yelled

"O…k. Sorry I got you angry." He said turning around to walk back out.

"No! Wait!" Misa said grabbing onto his arm.

They stared at each other for a few seconds and Misa said, "I'm sorry for yelling at you I just, um… girls have mood swings you know that. Ahaha." She was trying to cover it up as much as she could.

"Um, I'm sorry but Misa, Your mom want me you and um, Satoshi right? To go and get some wood to fix the railing." Tyler came in and said.

"Oh ok. Thank you Tyler." Misa said.

"I'll go start the truck ok. Get ready to go ok." Tyler said walking out the front door with he's keys.

"Well, I'm gonna go put a shirt on and we'll head over there." Misa said

"Ok. I'll be right back too." Satoshi said going to get a pair of pants to put over his swim trunks.

After that they went to the hardware store and Satoshi and Misa helped load the wood into the trunk bed. When the got back home, they put all the wood in the backyard and started working on it. Misa had got a bunch of sawdust on her shirt so she took that off. Satoshi was resisting the urge to look at her. He didn't now how he'd become so interested in a girl.

"Satoshi, Misa." Tyler said getting their attention. "Can you guys go get some nails, a hammer, and the power saw?"

"Sure." They said

They walked around to the garage and started looking for all the things.

"Do you know where anything is Misa-san?" Satoshi asked

"No. I'm sorry. My dad took care of all this but after he left, it all became a mess."

Satoshi could feel the pain in her voice when she said that.

"I know how it feels. To not have a dad I mean." He said standing up and looking at her.

"But," She said standing up too, "I thought you had parents."

"Not really. My 'dad' is a foster dad and I barley see him and I know nothing of my biological parents." He explained

"I'm sorry." She said hanging her head

"Don't be."

"Huh?"

"Don't be sorry. I'd rather live this way then live with my biological parents. The few things I actually know of them well, I wouldn't want to live with them." He smiled

"Are they, that bad?" She asked

"I guess, you could say that." He said leaning against the wall closing his eyes

He heard he sniffing. He opened his eyes to see her crying. He walking over to her and tilted her head up by putting his hand under her chin. "Whats the matter now?"

"It's just that, I…I was just thinking about something stupid." She smiled but it was a weak one.

"Will you tell me?" He asked

"It was just um…nothing. It was nothing." She said

He moved closer and he whispered in her ear, "Tell me that or tell me why you have the tattoo." He ran his fingers over her tattoo again.

"No. How do you like that?" She said

He backed up to see her face. "Why. Why are you so secretive about things today? You wouldn't tell me about the tattoo or why you ran inside or what you were thinking about just now. I want to know. Why won't you tell me?"

'I can't tell him! But he's being so nice to me! But I can't tell him! This isn't right! What should I do?'

He turned back around to start looking for the nails because he knew she wasn't going to tell him. She walked in front of him and stared at him for a few seconds. "Do you really want to know?" Misa asked

"That's kinda the point of me asking in the first place." He said.

She blushed and said, "Fine then. I'll show you."

Before he could say anything, her lips were against his. He wasn't really all there for a second, but when he finally realized what she just did he started kissing her back. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pushed closer to him. He didn't really know what she was going to show him by doing this but hey, he's a guy and she's a girl and she started kissing him. What could he not like about the moment?

'I'm gonna transform pretty soon.' Misa thought 'Just a little longer. Don't do anything stupid Dark please.'

"Oh, Misa, Satoshi what's taking yo-" Kile stopped as he saw the two. Misa turned around to look at Kile. But he had already started running away.

"Kile, wait!" She said starting to run after him, transforming into Dark on the way.

"Mi…sa?" Satoshi asked confused, "What just, happened? I thought I saw, Dark."

He ran out of the garage and looked up in the sky and saw wings. Black wings. Dark's wings.

'What the hell? Who'd I just kiss then?' He thought

'Maybe the girl changed into a female version of Dark.' Krad said.

'Shut up. That could never happen.'

Satoshi went around back and saw Daisuke their helping Tyler and Mrs. Himiko with the railing.

"What if Krads right?" He asked himself aloud

He started running in the same direction Misa and Kile go. He came to a parking lot it looked like that was covered with gravel. He saw Two people at the far corner. Exactly the two people he was looking for. He walked over quietly towards them. When he was about 5 feet away from Dark he started to talk.

"Is this what you wanted to show me, Misa?"


	6. Secrets Reviled

**Disclaimer: We don't Own Daisuke, Satoshi, Krad or Dark. Every other character we mention in this story are ours! Gr.…. Fear me (Satoshi8990 wrote that fear me part!)**

**Satoshi8990: Banzaiinu1 is helping me write this fanfic. She wrote chapters 3-5 and most of this chapter. Make most like all but 2 lines. I did two lines. Yay! Her nickname is Banzai by the way**

**Banzai: I didn't want her to tell anybody but now she insists that I tell I helped.**

**Satoshi8990: Um well, how'd you like the last chapter? Yeah, kinda sudden but actually, this fanfic is based on a dream I had and that's one of the parts I remember. I mean, In my dream some how, some way, only Satoshi fell off the deck and he kissed the girl. And the girl was I. Mwahaha…lol. But anyway, I don't even remember how it happened. So whatever.**

**Banzai: Krad will be in this chapter more. A lot more actually. How I love Satoshi and Krad. I have a thing for the 'bad guys'.**

**My friend and me were arguing the other day and she said Krad is gay and so is Satoshi. And then she called Daisuke and Dark gay! She said that if Krad is Dark's other self then if Krads gay, dark has to be so there tamers would have to be gay to. And I'm like, no! It's Krad is Dark's other self and Dark is not gay so Krad can't be so neither tamer can be gay. So hah, Poor Krad and Satoshi. And I actually got all defensive about it. Lol.**

**Satoshi8990: And you say I'm weird…**

**Banzai: You are. XP**

**Satoshi8990: We originally started this chapter off with Satoshi hating Misa for what she didn't tell him. But, Banzai insisted that we make him help her.**

**Banzai: puts chin in hand Well it's better than making him a be a ass hole to her**

**Satoshi8990: And all of you are warned before you read this. Banzai is a big pervert.**

**Banzai: WTF! How am I a pervert.**

**Satoshi8990: Well….. you just are! Enjoy the 6th chapter!**

**Please tell us ways to improve.**

**Banzai: How the fuck am I a pervert?**

**-Satoshi8990-**

**(-)Banzai(-)**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter6: Secrets Reviled**

He walked to the figures on the other side of the gravel parking lot. The sun was setting now and the orange gave of a soft glow on its surroundings.

"Is this what you wanted to show mw," He took a breath, "Misa?"

"Satoshi-san," She said after turning around. She was transformed only in body, not in soul. She looked into his eyes and say pain, confusion, and anger.

"Satoshi-san, please don't run." She started crying and transformed while falling to the ground. She kneeled in the gravel; fist clenched and tears blurring her vision and then dripping to the ground.

"Please don't run," She whispered.

He didn't know what to do. He was angry with her because she didn't tell him what she was but also felt sorry for her. He shifted a little.

"Please don't leave Satoshi!" She yelled thinking he was about to go away.

When he heard the distress and pain in her voice he couldn't do anything not to feel sorry for her.

"I…I won't leave you Misa," He said kneeling down and embracing her, "Just help me understand. Please Misa."

"But, I can't," She said crying into his shirt trembling, "I don't want you to run away. I don't want you to leave me."

"I'm not going to leave you Misa. I'll help you. Now please tell me." He said

"I, I wanna go home first," She hiccuped, "Please. I want to go home."

He stood up and helped her up. After a few steps she collapsed.

"Here, get on my back. I'll carry you home." Satoshi said

"But, you can't I can walk myself." She said blushing.

"No you can't. Now come on."

This time she did as she was told. She climbed on and wrapped her arms around his neck and breathed in the sent of his hair. Besides the sent of chlorine from the pool earlier, she thought he smelled really pretty.

'That's a weird thing to think Misa. How can a guy smell pretty?' Dark asked her

She didn't answer her. Even though the house was only 10 minutes away from the lot, she fell asleep. Her head was resting on his shoulder and she was breathing softly in his ear. They were about half way home when she started mumbling. She said his name once or twice and some other words he didn't catch. He smiled and laughed a little bit.

When he finally reached the house he noticed that Mrs. Himiko's car was gone. He walked up to the door and found a note attached to it.

_Misa, Satoshi, I don't know where you two are but Kyle came home a bit ago and said he was out for a walk so you two must be off somewhere by yourselves. We need to go somewhere so don't expect us home for another 3 to 4 hours. And Misa, get the dishes done before I get home or I'll ground you for the rest of the time the boys are here and maybe even till you move out. And Daisuke is out back working on the railing. See you soon._

_Kiki_

'Why's she so mean to her?' Satoshi thought walking in making sure the door didn't slam and wake Misa up. 'And why so long. The just went shopping the other night.'

He walked down the stairs and lay her on the bed making sure to cover her up. The temperature dropped dramatically from earlier when it was about 95 degrees. He looked at her.

'Even with blankets on her she's shivering.' He thought. 'I don't wanna go get something of hers to warm her up cause I think she'll hit me for that. And all I have is a sweater. My pants are too big for her.'

'You really are a pervert Satoshi-sama.' Krad said

'How so?' He asked him getting his sweater out of the dresser.

'You were thinking of dressing her. You've changed greatly in these past 2 weeks.'

'I was not and I have not!'

'How else are you going to get that sweater on her?' Krad asked raising an eyebrow.

'I'm just going to put it over her swimsuit. It's not like I'm going to…' He stopped

'Going to what?'

'…'

'Going to what Satoshi-sama?'

'Shut up Krad!' He yelled blushing

He sat her up and put the sweater on her trying not to wake her up. He could feel his face heat up more every second. He lay he back down and sat on the chair nest to the bed.

He watched her intensely as if recording every move she made. He thought of what Krad was teasing him about. He blushed again and decided to go up stairs. They still weren't home yet. He looked over to the sink. There weren't that many dishes to clean.

'I'll clean them after I talk to Niwa.' He thought

He walked out the back door to see Daisuke trying to nail in a nail but to no avail.

"Aren't you freezing Niwa?" He asked rubbing his arm.

"I'm fine. You should be concerned about yourself. You still haven't changed out of your swimsuit. It looks like it's still wet." Daisuke said finally getting the last nail in.

"I guess I forgot I was wearing it." He said with a dumb look on his face.

Daisuke stared at him for a second.

"Hiwatari, where's your glasses?" Daisuke asked.

"Huh?" He asked reaching to feel for them on his face, "I don't know. I guess they feel off when I was running."

Daisuke kind of shrugged and started lugging all the tools back towards the garage. Satoshi walked back inside and did up the dishes before going back to Misa. She was right where he left her. Though she changed positions. He looked at he a smiled. She had he hands curled up in fists by he mouth and he legs pulled up by her chest. He sat back down and saw a stray piece of hair tickling her nose. Reaching over he put it behind her ear than traced her jaw line with his fingers. She stirred a little making him pull back his hand quickly.

He was getting quite cold. He went to his dresser and pulled out a pair of pants and his uniform shirt. He changed and then got a blanket out of the basement closet. He was too tiered to even button up his shirt. He looked at the clock. It read 11:30. He put the blanket around his shoulders and crossed his arms on the side of the bed and lay his head in his arms. His sky blue hair and her raven black hair scattered on the white sheets like a masterpiece.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

_She sat on the bed trembling. She recognized it as her own room but it felt so weird. She couldn't place the feeling though. She looked at herself. The cloths she was wearing. She didn't recognize them as her own. They were the softest white ever imaginable. Her black hair was pulled back into a ponytail. The pants she wore fit her so that it felt like just another skin and her shirt it was, weird. She didn't even know how to describe it. It was like a tank top with a v-neck collar and sleeves that started in the middle of her upper arm. The sleeves seemed to be attached by the back of the shirt. The bottom of it was lined with gold silk. She touched the silk as the door creaked open. _

_"Who's there?" She asked scared._

_The dim light eliminated the light skin and the blond hair of the person in the doorway, She couldn't tell who it was but she could tell it was a man. He had the most beautiful blond hair she had ever seen. It was longer than her's had ever been. _

_"Who are you?" she said a little more at ease but still frightened._

_"Well aren't you happy to see me Misa-chan?" He asked_

_"I don't know you. Tell me who you are." She demanded._

_"Misa-chan, Misa-chan, have you forgotten already?" He said walking up to her making her back up into the wall._

_She was trapped. He blocked her way from the front the bed blocked her way to the left and on her right was just another wall. She looked up into his cold sapphire blue eyes. _

_'There just like Satoshi's but, his… his are colder. They don't have the warmth Satoshi has when he looks at me.' She thought_

_He started talking but Misa cut him off, "Don't call me Misa-chan! I don't even know you, you creep!"_

_"Would you please," He said lifting up her shirt a little and running his hands over her stomach, "Stop playing hard to get. I hate it when you do that. You know that don't you?"_

_"S-stop it!" She yelled trying to push his hands way._

_He got fed up with fighting with her and ran his hands onto the wall on either side of her head. He pressed his body against her's. _

_"Why won't you love me? Why won't you let me have you?" He asked inches away from her face._

_"I can't love you if I don't know who you are!" She yelled turning her face away._

_He used one of his hands to move her head to look at him._

_"It's a pity you don't remember us. I guess if you won't let me have you, I'll take you by force." He said grabbing her hands and pressing them on the wall above her head. _

_He pressed his lips against her's as she tried to get out of his grip. She wasn't cooperating the way he wanted her too. He was getting angry with her. _

_"You're really pushing it. Do you know that?" he asked_

_"I don't care!" She yelled _

_He glared at her but started kissing her again. When she started squirming this time, he had run out of patience to try to get her to stop. He bit down on her bottom lip which made her open her mouth to scream but before she could he was already kissing her deeper. She could taste the blood that he had drawn. She was crying now but he didn't care. _

_He pulled away from her to catch his breath. He stared at her. The blood from her lip was still coming and was dribbling down her chin. He smiled and then licked up the blood. _

_"I'm so glad he found you. Do you know that?" He asked starting to undo the string on her pants, "You going to be so much fun."_

_"No! Stop it! Somebody help me!" She yelled_

_"Nobody can help you Misa." He said slipping his hands up her shirt_

_"Satoshi…" She whispered. Tears streaming down her face_

_"He can't help you ether. He can hear and see everything I do to you but he can't do a thing."_

_"You wrong! He will help me!" She yelled at him_

_"Shut up you stupid girl!" He yelled ripping her shirt off, "I was going to go easy on you since you're his but I don't think I'll will any more."_

_He smiled viciously and then started to play with her. She whimpered but that only made him do more. _

"_Please, stop. I beg you stop! Satoshi! Please help Me!"_

Misa's eyes shot open and she sat up. Trembling about the dream she just had. It felt so real. But why'd she have it? She looked at the clock. It was 2:45 am. After her eyes adjusted to the darkness she saw somebody sleeping on the side of the bed.

She was in her room but why? Satoshi was using this room. She looked down at herself. She was wearing a sweater. It was the Azumano Middle School sweater. She smiled.

'I remember' she thought, 'Satoshi carried me home. He must have put this on me too.'

She looked down at him. 'His hair looks so soft' she thought. She ran her fingers through it. And as she thought it was soft as silk. She blushed at what she was doing but didn't stop.

"Thank you," She said, "Thank you so much for not running away,"

She leaned down and kissed him on the cheek before awkwardly positioning herself to be as close as possible to him.

"Your welcome."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Saotshi8990: See I told you Banzai was perverted.**

**Banzai: hides in corner face red as a cherry**

**Satoshi8990: lmao**

**Banzai: Anyway, I'm sure you all know who the dude is in Misa's dream. And I'm following the Manga description of him. And yes in the manga he has blue eyes so, bite me.**

**Satoshi8990: God your bitchy.**

**Banzai: Shut up!**


	7. Thank you

**Bold-Satoshi8990 is talking**

Non-bold Banzaiinu1 is talking

**Here we are for the 7th chapter of 'When Push Comes to Shove'. Hope you like it.**

Yeah, hope you like it.

**What're you so depressed about?**

Nothing…. It's just, um…

**Ok! Dark, Krad, Satoshi, and Daisuke are Yukiru Sugisaki's characters. NOT OURS! Every other character is ours! Mwahahahahaha! And also the Female version of Dark is ours to! **

Your really, really weird…..

**And your perverted so we're even. **

Well sorry if I just want the two to get along with each other.

**But you can't have a good relationship if you don't fight once in a while!**

Will you shut up! I'm getting there! They don't argue in this chapter but they will in later chapters! God… This is your fanfiction you started and I'm writing most of it.

**But your such a better writer than me! Just look at Misa's dream last chapter! It's so detailed!**

It wasn't that hard. All I did was get a picture in my head of what to write about.

**EW! See your so perverted!**

Be glad that I'm not turning this into a DarkXKrad story.

**Ehh…ok! Sorry!**

Krad will be in this chapter too. Well, he's talking to Satoshi but he's still in it.

**So, Krad can go to hell.**

Bitch……

**Please tell us ways to improve.**

**-Satoshi8990-**

(-) Banzai (-)

Chapter 7: Thank you 

"Thank you," She said running her fingers through his silky soft hair, "Thank you so much for not running away."

She bent down and kissed him on the cheek and position herself so she could be as close as possible to him.

"Your welcome." He said lifting his head up

"Eh! You were awake?" She sat up blushing

"Mmhm." He replied, rubbing his eyes, "What are you doing up?"

"I just," she stopped, "Oh I just had a nightmare and it scared me that's all!"

She smiled a fake smile as he climbed up on the bed and sat next to her, his back leaning on the wall.

"You know," He said looking over to her, "Doctors say that if you tell somebody about it most likely the dream is never going to come back."

"Oh really?" She smirked

"I'm pretty sure. I read it in a book at the library once."

"Will it come back if you don't tell anyone?" She asked nervous.

"Well," he said changing his gaze to the door, "it said that it will but probably come true."

She looked at him with a scared look on her face, "What?" She asked

He looked back over to her, "What's the matter? You look really scared. Do you want to tell me something?"

"It's…. It's nothing." She said pulling her knees up to her chest and hid her face.

He stared at her. He didn't know why, but something felt wrong like, she wasn't telling him something that happened to her or something. He couldn't really place his finger on it though.

'She's so scared,' he thought 'but what kind of dream could scare her that much?'

'Perhaps you scared her with all the dream forgetting and not forgetting crap Satoshi-sama.' Krad said

'Shut up Krad. It's none of you business anyway.'

'Well even if it's not my business, you should try to cheer her up a bit.'

'And how do you s'posed I do that?' Satoshi asked him

'Well, you could kiss her.'

'No! I'm not going to kiss her!" He yelled at him. Good thing it was dark because he could feel him face heat up.

'I would have thought even _you_ Satoshi-sama would beg to be alone with her and be kissing her,' Krad sighed, 'I mean, damn she's sexy for a 14-year-old.'

He didn't answer him. He looked over to her. She was staring at the ceiling. Her hair flowing freely past her shoulders.

"He's right though." Satoshi said aloud

"Who right?" Misa turned her head and asked him

"Ah! Nothing I'm just…" He blushed and looked the other way. 'Damn you Krad'

"Satoshi-san," Misa said getting his attention, "I saw the pain in your eyes earlier."

"What do you mean?"

"When I transformed." She said looking the opposite way

"Oh, that." He didn't really know how to reply.

"I'm so sorry I didn't tell you. I just have to trust somebody really good to tell them a secret as big as this," She said, "It's not that I don't trust you! It's just…"

"I know what you mean. I understand you."

"I haven't really been able to get close to anyone," She looked down at her feet, "When Kile sees me when I transform he gets really scared. And, I've had to erase his memories so many times."

"Misa…"

"I now that your in charge of capturing Dark in you city but," she stopped, "but your not going to go after me too are you?"

He was a little throw back by her question. He didn't really know what would be the right answer.

"I guess if theres a Dark here," He said leaning closer to her, "there has to be someone like me too."

"I guess so."

"Well then I'll leave it to them to catch you. But you better not get caught." He smiled and looked into her eyes

"Thank you Satoshi-san. Thank you for not running leaving me and helping me back. I didn't fully turn into Dark so I lost a lot of my energy, So, thank you."

"You have the prettiest eyes. Do you know that Misa?" He asked her

She blushed fiercely and shook her head.

"You do. And I don't ever want the to look like they did back at the lot. I won't leave you as long as you let me know your secrets and stay with you." He smiled.

She just stared at him. He put his hand under her chin. 'Whats he saying and whats he gonna do?' She thought.

"Do you mind is we," He asked blushing, "try again?"

She blushed biting her bottom lip she looked away.

"Oh come on. You had no problem kissing me before." He teased her.

"That's because-" She was cut off when his lips met with hers. She was surprised but then kissed him back.

He pulled back after a while.

"See, that wasn't so bad." He breathed

"Shut up!" She turned her head the opposite way her face red as a cherry, "You shouldn't have done that until I said you could!"

"But Misa, you kissed me back," He whispered in her ear, "You must have liked it."

She stared at the bed. She didn't have anything to say to that.

'Oh come on Satoshi-sama, do it' Krad laughed

'Do what?'

'You so slow,' he rolled his eyes, 'Screw her'

'No! Are you crazy!' Satoshi yelled at him

'No but your crazy about her. I know you want to.

'No I don't!'

'I know everything you think. You do too.'

'Shut up!' he yelled and blushed

'You'll be 15 in a couple weeks right? That's old enough in my book and you still have more than 2 months her with her.'

'It's not about our age.'

'Oh so your saying if another reason weren't weighing you down it wouldn't matter if you screwed he or not.'

His eyes widened at the mistake he just made.

'Well whats the other reason?' Krad asked him

'Her mother'd kill me and well…"

'Your afraid she'll get knocked up right?'

'Will you stop talking like that!' He yelled at him.

'Ok then to put it into formal standards, you're afraid if you have sex with her she'll get pregnant.'

'That's…' he sighed, 'Krad just imagine you were me. Imagine how it would feel to be the father of a child that's a phantom thief. Even thought she's not Dark from back home that steals from the Hikari line…it would just be too hard.'

'But, you have to admit that's she's sexy'

'…'

'Specially in her swim suit'

'…' He blushed thinking about earlier

'And you want to screw her.'

'…'

'My god your as perverted as Dark!' Krad laughed

'I am not!'

'Then what did you just picture!" he laughed some more.

'Shut up Krad!'

'Than if you won't screw her, then change into me so I can.'

The red on his face now was replaced by anger. He looked down at Misa who had fallen asleep picturing what'd Krad would do to her.

'Lay a finger on my Misa and I'll kill myself and the Hikari line will vanish from this earth!'

'Oh _your _Misa? I think I should just change into you just to piss you off. And you better watch out. You wouldn't want me to be the father of her child.' Krad laughed evilly.

Satoshi got up and made sure Misa was still asleep. And unlocked the window and climbed outside. He ran as fast as he could to a deserted field that Misa had shown him. He ran over by some trees and collapsed.

"Stop it Krad! Don't touch her!' He screamed at him

Misa woke up at 8 am. The sun was shining brightly in her face. She remembered last night how she'd yelled at him for kissing her.

'That was so stupid of me. I really did like it. I should apologized.' She thought

"Um…Satoshi-san?" When she didn't get and answer she sat up to see he was gone. She looked at the window. The light breeze blowing the curtains.

She ran upstairs to find Daisuke sleeping on the couch.

"Niwa-san!" Misa yelled waking him up.

"Unh…What is it Misa-san?" He asked sitting up and stretching.

"Have you seen Satoshi-san?" She asked

"Last time I saw him was about 10 last night. Why?"

"I can't find him. Last night…last night before I went to sleep he looked really angry. I hope it wasn't because of me."

"_You shouldn't have done that without me saying you could!"_

'Why'd I had to yell at him like that?' Misa though

Daisuke stared at her. 'Why would he be so angry? I couldn't be because of Misa. He likes her. She couldn't of gotten him that angry for him to leave.' He thought, 'Oh no! Dark do you think Krad came again!'

'I wouldn't be surprised. Ask her if she knows of any open place he could have gone too.' Dark said

"Misa-san, does Hiwatari know of any bog open place around here?" He asked her

"I don't think he-wait! Theres a creek not to far from here and theres a big abandoned field next to it!" She exclaimed as a smile of hope crossed her face.

"All right. Lets hurry!' Daisuke said standing up.

"Niwa-san, wouldn't be easier if you turned into Dark?" Misa asked

"I guess your right." He said as he pulled out the picture of Risa.

In a little flash of light the short redheaded boy was replaced but the violet-hared phantom thief.

"Dark, you don't have Wiz with you do you?" Misa asked

"No, but I have my own wings." Dark said as they walked out the door. From his back emerged two black-wait not black- dark purple wings. The gleamed as the sun hit them.

"Your wings are so beautiful." Misa said then noticed what she said and blushed.

"Your Hiwatari's girl so don't go off flirting with me." He laughed.

Her face turned a dark shade of crimson to what he just said as he picked her up bridal style.

"Your gonna have to tell me were the field is Misa." Dark said

"Oh, it's just right over there!" She said pointing to there left.

"Well that was easy." Dark said and he flew down and let her down to find him.

"Satoshi-san!" She yelled trying to find him, "Satoshi-san! Satoshi-san were are you!"

"Hey Misa! Over here!" Dark yelled motioning towards him.

She ran over to were Dark was standing. Satoshi was lying on the ground. He was bleeding from him arm and had little cuts and his cloths were pretty tattered up too. He was unconscious too.

'Dark, I think he transformed into Krad.' Daisuke said

'I think so too. And now we're in big trouble. If he showed up once he's bond to show up again.' Dark replied

'I don't think Misa-san knows about Krad yet. Should we tell her?'

Dark didn't answer him. He was watching Misa try to get him to wake up.

"Satoshi, please wake up." Misa said shaking him gently. "You have to wake up Satoshi. Please wake up. You said you wouldn't leave me. You promised me."

"And I won't…I won't break that promise."

Misa looked up with her tear filled eyes, "Satoshi…"

She didn't have time to say anything else. Satoshi pulled her into a hug.

"I'm so glad…I'm so glad your ok Misa," He whispered in her ear, "I was so afraid he'd do something to you."

"Satoshi who are you-"

"I don't want to talk about it. Please just stay here." He ran his fingers through her hair as his vision blurred. He couldn't stop from crying. Tears rolled down his cheek.

"Satoshi whats the matter?" Misa asked hearing him cry.

"I was just so scared. I didn't have any control. And he, he was saying all these things about you. I was so scared he'd take you." He continued crying on Misa's shoulder.

Misa looked up at Dark. The expression on his face was, not of the normal expression he has when he sees him. He looked sad.

'This is the first time I've seen him break down like that and cry. And it's especially weird that he's crying in front of you. He must really love her. Don't you think Dark?' Daisuke asked him

He didn't answer him.

'Hey Dark. Did you hear me?'

'Yeah, I did Daisuke. I was thinking of what Krad could have said to get him so worked up.'

Misa hugged him tighter. He had his face in her chest now still crying but for some reason she wasn't embarrassed. It almost felt right.

"It's ok Satoshi. I'm not gonna go any were. I'm staying with you. I'll stay with you forever ok. I'll never leave you."

"But I was so scared. He said it as if he was sure he was going to do it." He shook his head

"Shh…. Just calm down" She said stroking his hair, "let's go home. You can tell me what happened there ok."

"Thank you Misa…" he said through his tears, "Thank you for taking care of me."

"Your welcome. I'm glad I'm here helping you."

"Misa...I" He started to fall asleep, "I love you."


End file.
